Roika's Rebirth
by freeworld
Summary: This is a sequel to The Fifth Rising.Three months after the final Clockwork invasion and the light that enveloped Saint Morning, questions cloud Sefton's mind who will go to almost any length to answer them.
1. Departure

**Departure**

A constant dripping sound echoed in the small room that the blue and white robed man stood in. the only light coming from a small nearly burnt out candle in his hand. The dim glow cast constantly changing shadows over the statue of the clown like figure before the man.

"My old friend, I hope you found the freedom in nothingness that the upper gods never saw fit to grant you during your existence here. I only pray that I have the strength to continue your legacy Ipuli."

The candle's light waved and snuffed out falling to ground, the man no longer in the now pitch black room.

A heavy knocking sound came from Mikyel's door early in the morning.

"Just a minute, I'm almost ready!" she yelled, pulling her blond hair back in two balls.

The woman wrapped herself in her usual red robes, fetched her glasses from a nearby wooden stool, and headed for the door.

"Morning Mikyel."

"Good morning Mepstet."

"You ready?"

"Just a second."

Mikyel turned and hurried into the kitchen. Mepstet waited in the doorway, watching her and smiling. She came back out with a large whicker basket draped in a red and yellow table cloth.

"What's that?"

"A picnic. I thought we could all enjoy a breakfast while we were there. Everyone's so busy, this is one of the only times we all agreed to set aside some time, so we should enjoy it."

"Good point. Come on, the others are probably waiting by now. And, let me carry that, it looks pretty heavy."

The young job office attendant and guard captain walked to the west part of Flaris first, only stopping momentarily to greet the shop keepers as they prepared their stalls to open. They began north then, passing by the shining Lodelight and toward the edge of the city.

"You trade in your bow for a basket Mepstet? Got to say, it's an interesting look on you."

"Good morning to you too Sefton."

The man just smiled pushing his glasses further onto his nose.

"Where are Weneibo and Dawelien?" Mikyel asked.

"Right up there." Sefton said, pointing with his thumb over his shoulder and upward to the two figures in the sky. "They figured to get some training in before we had to go."

"At it like always eh?" Mepstet asked looking up at them. "But what about you Sefton? You aren't training with them anymore?"

"I'm afraid that at this point, while it may not be counter productive per-se, it wouldn't do me any good. Last time we fought, I beat them both with little difficulty. If I'm going to become stronger, I need to train differently."

The two dancing aerial figures suddenly stopped and began a slow spiraling descent toward the other three companions.

"Morning Mikyel!" Weneibo yelled.

"Morning Mepstet!" Yelled the other.

"Good morning you two!" Mikyel shouted back, waving.

The two men came to a stop a foot from the ground.

"Oh, we're having a picnic?" Weneibo asked.

"Great! I'm starving." Dawelien interrupted excitedly. "Come on, let's get going already."

Sefton and Mepstet both nodded, tapping the fronts of their belts to summon their own flying boards. Mikyel stepped on the back of Mepstet's board and wrapped her arms around him tightly, burying her face into his back and closing her eyes. Sefton looked over at the two and smiled.

"What?" Mepstet asked.

"Oh, nothing." The man said as he lifted off into the air.

The five friends flew north for some time before coming to their destination. Dawelien and Weneibo dismounted from their boards first, followed by Sefton. Mikyel and Mepstet were only a little further behind. Dawelien held his hand out for Mikyel, though they were mere inches from landing and she took it stepping off the board as though it were much farther.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to those things." She said, brushing her dress and straightening herself out.

"You'll be fine, it'll just take some time before it won't be so nerve wracking." Mepstet commented, stepping off the board, tapping it twice, and putting it back on his belt once it had collapsed.

The group stood in silence a moment on the miniscule island in the sky. All eyes were on a small chunk of dark iron, partially driven into the ground. On its face was carved the name Chen. Mepstet looked to Mikyel, while her face was filled with a mournful sadness that he had become accustomed to whenever they visited this spot.

"Well, Sefton, Dawelien, Weneibo, take a corner please." Mikyel said, picking the table cloth off the basket in Mepstet's arms.

When the cloth was set, they each took a seat, placing the basket in the middle, and leaving an opening for their lost friend. Mikyel opened the basket top and began placing its contents upon the table cloth. Breads, cheeses, meats, and several different types of fruit filled Dawelien and Weneibo's hungry eyes. The two salivated and suffered in silence as they waited for their chance to begin.

"Would you cut the bread please Mepstet?" Mikyel asked, holding out a knife.

"Sure."

The food was evenly distributed by Mepstet to his companions and then himself, and they all began to eat. They all ate quietly at first, as was their custom until either Dawelien or Weneibo broke the silence with the events since last the group had been together. The remainder of the meal was filled with laughter and smiles. They each finished their portions of food and sat still continuing on their conversations.

Sefton suddenly stood and looked to the east.

"Hard to believe it's been three months already isn't it?" He said.

"Is it? I don't think that much has changed." Dawelien replied.

"Maybe not for Flaris. Even with the loss of both Cerand and Atrys, it seems as though their spirits have carried on, continuing the lifestyle and comfort that they helped build in the first place. Flaris is unharmed really. However, it's been three months since that light from Saint Morning changed that entire city. Who would've guessed that the loss of Ashel would actually help lead to the city's downfall, rather than helping it to flourish?"

"Even a tyrant of a leader, knows how to keep order. He ruled over that city with an iron fist more because it was necessary than anything. Saint Morning has always been one of the largest bases for pirate guilds and the sort. He may have been harsh, but I think, he still loved his city." Mepstet said.

"I wonder if you'd still believe that had he not been killed when he was."

"What do you mean?"

"After the Clockwork threat was gone, he made arrangements to take Flaris."

"Where did you here that?"

"It doesn't matter." Sefton answered with a shrug. "It just makes me wonder. Who do you think had both the power and the foresight to stop him? It's my understanding that his order was most sudden. Who could've gotten close enough to him, and have known about his plans? Not to mention the amount of power you'd have to possess to defeat Ashel, let alone cause as much destruction to the city like that."

"What are you getting at?"

"You never found anything of Chen right Mepstet? Something like that, the explosion, from what you say about the battle between those two, he could have done it easily."

"That can't be true! Chen would never murder anyone!" Mikyel screamed.

Sefton looked a moment at the girl before returning his gaze to Saint Morning.

"No. You're probably right. That would be something a Clockwork does. Even then, it wouldn't target Ashel if it had survived and taken over Chen again. What would it gain by that? I'm sorry Mikyel. I don't like mysteries, and everything that happened three months left no real answers."

"Listen Sefton, I may not have found remains, but there was barely any remains of the island itself. There's no way either of them survived. Chen saved us all the same way Lady Cerand and sir Yob did, with a sacrifice." Mepstet said.

"I know. That Chen was quite a guy. I've never fought anybody quite like him. His abilities were amazing."

"Wasn't that just the Clockworks though?" Weneibo asked.

"I wish I could use that excuse. Having witnessed the power of the Clockwork Chen though, able to stand against the masked man better than both Modos and Ayako, I know that if I were fighting the Clockworks version, it would not have been such a difficult victory for him. No, our fights were all against Chen himself." Sefton looked over at the small iron headstone. "Yet, all that brings is more questions."

"Sefton, you're acting very strange today." Mikyel said, a look of worry shadowing her face.

"I'm sorry again my friends, but I must cut this month's reunion slightly short."

"Wait a minute Sefton."

"I wish I could. I can't explain myself right now, but I feel something coming, something…wrong. I have to go to Saint Morning." The man said tapping the board on his belt, summoning it before him.

"What's in Saint Morning?" Mepstet asked.

"Het Fasytan Nithiw."

"The Scavengers leader? What makes you think she's still there? The Scavengers were always hated amongst the pirate guilds."

"That may be, but the Scavengers also always had one of the greatest information nets on all of Roika. If some light may be shed on the events three months ago, I bet she'll be the best place to start."

"Sefton…"

"You should go now then." Mikyel interrupted.

"Mikyel?" Mepstet asked astounded.

"You have a month before you have to come back though. You remember that you promised?"

"Regardless of what I find, I will come back next month. I am a man of my word." Sefton smiled then flew off toward Saint Morning.

Weneibo and Dawelien jumped to their feet and brought forth their own boards as well.

"What are you two up to?" Mepstet asked.

"The three of us have been friends for too long to let that guy go off to a place like Saint Morning alone." Dawelien answered.

"Knowing that cocky bastard, he'd end up getting in too many fights to gather the answers he so wants." Weneibo echoed.

"You two be careful then." Mikyel smiled.

"We will Mikyel, and thanks for the breakfast!" The two men shouted as they followed the trail of their friend to the east.

Mikyel and Mepstet rode back to Flaris in silence. Mepstet dropped Mikyel off at her home and began to head for Bobor, when a hand on his sleeve brought him to a halt.

"I know how you must feel."

"What?"

"You wanted to go too."

"I…"

"But you can't. You have duties here. You play an important role in maintaining Flaris. I know how you feel, because I want to go too."

"Mikyel?"

"If I do though, I know I'd just be a burden. I don't even know how to fly. All either of us can do, is wait for them to come back, and hope that they find the answers. You know what though? Sefton isn't the only one who's been having strange feelings. I felt something that same day Saint Morning changed as well. Something…"

"Not right…" Mepstet finished, staring into the woman's eyes.


	2. Family

**Family**

The axe head reflected the sunlight for just a moment as it stood suspended in the air before coming down, cutting a log in two equal pieces. The white haired man picked up the divided logs and sent them to a sizeable stack to the side. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up at the clear sky, the rest of his face and beard soaked with perspiration. Slamming the axe into the large tree stump, the man headed into the hillside cabin, carrying three logs in with him.

After washing and taking an early dinner, he began to prepare a fire when something outside a nearby window caught his eye. There was a stranger observing the family graves. The man picked up his sheathed sword from next to the bed and headed out of the house. As he got closer to the stranger, he realized the visitor was no stranger at all.

"Targos?"

"Hello again Geiox." The crimson armored man said, not turning from the graves. "It's been some time."

"That it has brother. You left so abruptly three months ago, after years of not seeing you."

"Did the trouble of Saint Morning not trouble you as well?"

"No. I was burying our brother after all."

"But you know Ashel died correct?"

"Of course."

"Yet, you are here."

"I lost my brother. I lost my lord. What else is there? I am fine here."

"You say that, but I don't know how you can possibly mean that Geiox. You were always the one with the greatest sense of duty, of finding one's purpose. Rotting in this old cabin for the rest of your days…what happened to you?"

"The time I've wasted worrying over things like duty, all the time devoted to serving lords and complete strangers…I've lost the people that actually matter."

"Does that include me brother?"

The older brother stood in silence, unsure of how to respond. Targos' laughter broke the silence.

"I'm joking Geiox. The two of us were never all that close in the first place I suppose. Even for some time before…"

"You fell in love with my wife? Or when you blamed me for her death?"

"You had everything in the world, but somehow that wasn't enough. You never should have gone to see Ashel that day."

"The lord of Saint Morning summoned me. As a citizen of his lands it was my duty to answer."

"You left your wife alone in a cabin in hills infested with demons."

"Alone? She was with Argoein. If you recall, he showed that he was the strongest of us."

"In a tournament! He was still just a boy."

"I am not going to go back over that day any longer Targos. Let me just remind you, if you loved her too, why weren't you there to protect her instead of tagging along with me?"

Targos finally turned to face Geiox, his hands on the axe and sword at his waist. Geiox began reaching for his weapon, when he saw a smile cross his younger brother's face.

"Maybe you're right. Come to think of it, I don't know what it was I followed you for in the first place."

"Neither do I, and I no longer care. What are you doing here now?"

"Visiting family, and I came here to speak with you."

"Didn't we just finish speaking?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but reminiscing sidetracked me. The real reason I came here was on behalf of Saint Morning."

"You don't say? When did you become the public servant type Targos?"

"The city needs your help."

"The city has plenty of champions."

"They don't need a champion Geiox, they need a leader."

"Why me?"

"Youre the only person who has served nothing but Saint Morning for years, even more so than Ashel."

"I told you already, it no longer concerns me."

"It didn't. You've been amazingly devoted to your stubbornness, holding yourself up here for so long. I suppose it's much easier to ignore your duties when you don't actually see you're failing in them."

"The only duty I have left to honor is to live until the day I die."

"You're making yourself into a liar brother. You may not remember your oath from when you became Ashel's man, but I do. You swore your allegiance to him and the city as well. Now that you know the situation Saint Morning is in, my job is done. I'll report that our contract is up, and I was successful. You can try and continue this farce, but we both know you are a man ruled by duty. Predictable as always."

Targos summoned and mounted his red board and looked up at his older brother again.

"Take the rest of the day off. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you. After all, it's bound to be hard work pulling an entire city back from the shadows and into the sunlight."

Geiox watched as his brother flew north, back toward the darkened city of Saint Morning. He stepped back inside and placed his sword once again near the head of his bed. Staring out the window once more, Geiox noticed that on each of the graves now rested individual white flowers. He went about blowing out each of the candles but one, letting the night creep into the cabin. The weary man sat on one side of the bed and opened the top drawer of a nearby night stand, pulling out an old picture frame. His eyes retraced the dimly lit features of the picture, like an old friend not seen for ages. The six figures, all together in this single momentary utopia, seemed unfamiliar to him now. A great deal of the night he spent with the picture in hand, until finally the last flame was extinguished and the cabin went completely dark.

The following morning, Geiox pulled a large chest out of a closet, and looked upon the white armor within it.

"Gods grant me strength." He whispered.

Fully armed, the former right hand of Saint Morning stepped out the door of his cabin, the rays of the sun bounding off the brilliant sheen of his armor.

"I thought your contract was over Targos." The man said looking above and behind him to the roof of the cabin.

"When I got back, they wanted me for another contract. Apparently, while they're all very enthused about your return, they also have doubts."

"Doubts?"

"Well, a man who stays up at a cabin in the hills for three straight months after winning a battle for all mankind, seems to have them worried."

"So then, they want you to…" He paused questioningly.

"They thought you might need a little help is all."

"So, at what point do I learn why "they" don't get a real name?"

"When things are the way they should be, my employers will reveal themselves once ready. Don't worry so much. You've found yourself a grand purpose. How many people have the fortune to make such a claim?"

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." Geiox said, beginning to walk toward the city.

"Wait a minute." Targos interjected, jumping from the cabin roof. "Looks like you have a visitor."

Geiox turned his head to see a man walking toward the family cabin in a strange white and blue robe. The hood was pulled far over the face, and all either brother could see was a heavy dark beard. Even while they both stood there, the robed man made no move to indicate he acknowledged their presence.

"Hold right there stranger." Targos ordered, but the man maintained his pace. "Are you deaf or something? Hold I said!"

The man still walked on, as though neither man before him existed. Targos drew his axe and sword.

"What are you doing Targos?"

"He could be with the crime syndicates. They must have learned about your coming back and want to stop it. Fools really think one man could beat the both of us though?"

The man got closer still, and Targos waited no longer, swinging his sword down at the stranger. A faint glow illuminated the man and the strike was deflected.

"Well, I've never seen a shield put up like that before." Targos commented, looking at the shield formed and shaped around his body rather than the usual sphere. "But shaping makes no difference, any shield can be broken with enough strikes."

The stranger seemed to ignore his words and simply continued walking onward toward the cabin, his back now to the younger brother.

"Don't you ignore me you bastard!"

Targos brought the axe down now, the shield again up around the stranger's body. Instead of the blade bouncing off the shield, the handle end closest the blade came to rest on the shoulder with the axe head pointed down, making a sort of hook. Targos held the stranger firmly where he stood and to attack at him with the sword in his other hand. The unkown man finally began to seem as though he acknowledged his attacker. As Targos brought back his sword for another strike, the light shield transformed almost instantly into pure electricity that coiled around the man like a constricting serpent. The electricity coursed through the axe and into Targos until he was blown back, letting go of his axe so it fell to the ground at the stranger's feet.

"Targos!" Geiox yelled, drawing his own sword now attacking the man.

The oncoming blade was caught and turned to the stranger's side in one hand.

"Wha…"

Geiox could not get the whole thought out before being sent back, crashing through the front of the cabin by a punch from the man's free hand. Targos started coming to his feet as he watched the robed man enter the cabin through the hole he recently created. As Targos got to his feet and began making his way closer, he could hear a struggle coming from inside, just before his brother came flying through the south wall, closest to the family graves. The stranger strolled out leisurely then tuned away from Geiox as he lay on the ground and toward the first two graves.

Geiox looked up ath the man just as he went down to one knee and removed his hood. He had long hair, that was mostly dark, but with many streaks of grey running through as well. His eyes were distant and weary looking. Scars and wrinkles rattled the parts of his face Geiox could clearly see. There was also a familiar look about him, mostly due to the burnt flesh that made up his right ear. The stranger reached out, tracing the names on the first, then second head stone.

"S…Sirch?" Geiox stammered.

The man turned his leathery face toward Geiox for only a moment before a twinge of pain entered his eyes. The man stood back up and Geiox stared at the axe buried deep in his back.

"Didn't I tell you not to ignore me?" Targos gritted his teeth.

The man's left hand began to stream with flames and turning around, he waved his hand in front of him, then swept his hand downward in front of him in one fluid motion. When the trail of flames reached his still hand he shot his open palm forward, causing a wave of fire to pour across the space between him and the younger Datri brother.

"Targos!" Geiox yelled again.

As the inferno drew near, Targos simply smiled and held his arms out as if to greet the bleeze. Geiox watched horrified as his brother was engulfed still on his feet. Suddenly Targos waved his sword in front of his body starting at the feet and swept it over his entire body. Both Geiox, and even the strange man looked surprised, as the portions of his body the sword glided over, were no longer covered in flame. Soon, Targos' blade was the only thing that bore any fire.

"Nice try!" Targos yelled. "Now take it back!"

The young fighter made a quick thrusting motion, and an attack almost identical to that which the robed man had launched, was now scorching the air again on a destructive path back toward him. Unlike previously, this flame grew in size before consuming the mysterious visitor, carrying him off his feet and flying into the mountains to the east of the cabin. The resulting explosion sent a shower of stone and dirt on the hillside, further damaging the cabin. The brothers strained their eyes once the dust lifted at an empty crater in the mountain. There was not race of the man at all. Geiox walked over to Targos and grabbed his shoulder, only to find that his armor was hot to the touch.

"Dammit!" He cursed, staring at his stinging palm. "What in Roika were you thinking?"

"Look, I'm sorry about he cabin, but that guy was getting on my nerves."

"Gods, I didn't meant the cabin Targos! Why did you attack that man? He made no indication he was here to fight. He merely defended himself from us both."

"What about when he walked into the cabin?"

"I attacked him first again, he actually looked like he was searching for something."

"Well, either way I'd rather not take any chances."

"Chances?"

"There's nearly an entire city full of criminals that would rather see you dead than bring Saint Morning back to its feet."

"He wasn't one of them."

"Oh how do you know that? If I didn't attack him then, he could've put himself into a much more advantageous position for attack."

"Considering how he was handling us, I'm not so sure about that."

"Well, I'm one that got burned into the side of a mountain am I?"

"I'm telling you, I don't think he was one of them."

"Why?"

"There was something familiar about him. You didn't see him the way I had. I think I knew him."

"Ok Geiox, who was it then?"

"I think…it was Sirch."

"Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"You probably wouldn't remember him. He didn't come around enough, as young as you were, to commit him to memory. But the last time we saw him, he took that picture with the six of us in it."

"You mean…uncle?"

"I think so."

The brothers both looked back at the empty crater once again.

"Gods…" Targos whispered.

"You didn't kill him Targos."

"I know that. Not that I would care now if I had. But…why would he come here now, after all this time?"

"I don't know."

"We don't have time for this. Lets just go, we can worry about this later."

"You're not interested…"

"Of course I am, but he's gone, and we both have other business to attend to."

"But…"

"Listen! We can't follow him now even if we had the time. The bottom line is you are needed at Saint Morning. The more time you spend screwing around, the more innocent people suffer."

Geiox turned to face the city.

"You're right. Lets get going."

"Good…wait, what are you doing?" Targos asked as his brother kept walking.

"Going to Saint Morning. I don't have my board any longer."

"Jump on mine!"

"Not a chance! What's the matter, your legs aren't broken. This is how we used to get to the city all the time."

"Yeah, but this way will take us all day." Targos whispered, running after Geiox as the two headed on foot to Saint Morning.


	3. Pirates

**Pirates**

A crashing sound came from behind Sefton as he was about to round the corner of another residential home. He spun around and stared at his two clumsy companions as they bickered relentlessly among the trash that tripped them.

"Would you two please stop causing such a ruckus?" He asked annoyed.

"Well tell Dawelien to not crowd me then."

"Crowd you? I'm just following Sefton. You're the one virtually hanging on me. People might think we were a couple if you weren't so ugly."

"You son of a…"

"Gods…I swear I should have just beat you two unconscious and left you somewhere on Flaris." Sefton interrupted.

"What makes you think you could have?" Dawelien snorted.

"We've already had our little two on one, or don't you remember I won?"

"How do you know we weren't holding back?"

"Because you morons don't have the control required to mask your physical, or for that matter, mental capabilities."

"I can't believe we're being called stupid by the guy who is dragging us all over Saint Morning, to knock on every door asking for Nithiw!"

"If you aren't going to contribute better ideas than I suggest you keep your voice down. Did you somehow forget that there are a lot of enemies of the Scavengers in this city now?"

"Yet we're going door to door…"

"That's not so risky. Pirates are probably fairly easy to spot one you see one. But you shouting her name at the top of your lungs, in the dark hours of the night, probably won't give us much chance to see a damned thing until…"

"Well hello there strangers. Did we hear you correctly?"

The three friends all looked toward a large group of men who had appeared seemingly from empty space. As more showed, they realized at this point they were surrounded. Sefton shot a scornful look at his two comrades, who could only return nervously sorrowful grins. Rolling his eyes and pushing his glasses further onto his nose, he let out a sigh before pulling forth his staff.

"You two caused this mess, so don't think you're not going to help clean it up." Sefton said aloud.

The other two pulled their swords, and all three Flaris natives charged into the group of shocked strangers.

"Hey…wake up!"

Sefton suddenly felt cold water running over his body, shocking him awake. He winced as pain traveled throughout his skull. With one eye open, he began scanning the room he found himself in. Weneibo and Dawelien were coming to as well, bound in rope to wooden chairs on his left. There were about four other men in the room, one of whom he recognized as one of the men they fought in the streets.

"Think he's coherent yet?"

"Don't know, he still looks pretty bad sir."

"Yes, I'm coher…" Sefton choked as a second bucket of water was thrown in his face.

"Oh, guess he's out of it."

Mild laughter filled the room as Sefton was attempting to clear his lungs of water. Looking down, he realized that he too was bound to a wooden chair. He slowly began shifting his weight while looking at his captors.

"You three did pretty well out there from what I hear." Said a man wearing all black except for his ivory white gloves, and silver eye patch.

"Just those two took five men before getting taken down. But this one, now he was really something."

"Military?"

"The on with the glasses maybe, but those two I highly doubt. They don't seem disciplined enough for it."

Sefton let out a low laugh before feeling a sting across his cheek as one of the men backhanded him. The force of the blow torqued his neck to its peak, and out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a window just behind where he sat. As Sefton swept his head back around, he noticed his staff and two swords belonging to his friends in a corner.

"So then, are you with the military?" The man in black asked.

"No."

"So who are you, and why exactly are you searching for miss Nithiw?"

Sefton shot another angry look at his companions.

"Oh don't go blaming them, we knew about your search before they made the big commotion."

"How?"

"While you were going door to door you stopped by some home where a young lady there invited you in for tea remember? You really should take better care with whom you share your sensitive information stranger."

This time it was the laughs of Dawelien and Weneibo that were beaten to silence. Sefton only gritted his teeth in anger.

"So, I'll ask once more. What are you doing here?'

"I'm an old friend of hers." Sefton answered, regaining his calm.

"Really? Well, that's certainly convenient."

"Convenient?"

"Yes. You see, I'm an old enemy of hers, so if I have one of her precious friends than I should be able to flush her out of whatever hole she's hiding and finish that woman once and for all."

"Why would you want to kill miss Nithiw?" Weneibo asked.

"They used to be a small pirate guild themselves you know. Pillaging, mass murder, rape, the whole deal. That is, before leadership was passed on to a young woman named Nithiw. Once she took control, the Scavengers became a peaceful guild. They soon formed a truce with the four cities, declaring their neutrality. So while they worked for the benefit of the general public, they had only recently stopped doing harm to, they were granted immunity and protection. They began picking up the scraps of quarreling pirate guilds and the like as if they thought themselves better."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"How do you think Ashel was so capable of keeping us in check? He may have been powerful, but he alone was still nothing really. However Nithiw found it in her best interest to start feeding him information. Names and locations of hundreds of pirates and several guilds. All of them were soon wiped out by Ashel and the Saint Morning Scavengers jointly. She was selling out her old comrades for a more comfortable pillow next to the throne. That treacherous woman…how I will enjoy slowly breaking her."

"Can you really blame her?" Sefton asked.

"What?"

"Are you truly angry at what happened, or are you just mad she outsmarted the rest of you?"

The man closest Sefton buried a heavy fist into his stomach, causing him to lurch forward gasping for breath while the chair made a loud creaking noise.

"You aren't really friends of hers after all. If you were, I'm certain you wouldn't have been so surprised by any of the things I had just told you. Nobody would be able to call her a friend without knowing about her past, that much I remember about her."

"Well…good…for you." Sefton said between breaths.

The man simply smiled.

"It's a shame really. It would have been nice if you weren't liars. Now we'll all miss out on the fun of torturing you in public at morning to flush her out. We could just for fun, but after trying with random people before, we seem to attract the wrong sorts to us. Last time we tortured some young woman to death, all we got was some troublesome little acting troupe who tried to interfere. It would seem that Nithiw has no qualms turning her back on people what so ever if they're strangers. Oh well. Kill the three of them and send their body parts to each of the three cities, just in case they actually are military spies."

The man with the eye patch began walking up a set of stairs when each of his remaining henchmen brought out blades and paired up with each bound man. Sefton leaned forward in his chair as when the air was stricken from him.

"The though of death overwhelming you?" The man standing before Sefton asked mockingly. "Do you have anything to say before your end?"

"Actually…yeah." Sefton answered, wrapping his foot around the front left leg of the chair. "If you're going to tie someone to a chair, make sure it's not already broken."

Suddenly he snapped the leg of the chair and used the forward motion, propelled himself into his would be executioner. The sound of cracking bone could be heard as Sefton's head collided with the nose of the pirate, sending him back in pain. In an instant, Sefton pivoted and launched himself at the window that was behind him. Instead of going all the way through though, he broke the window and began moving furiously as the glass cut into both his body and the ropes that kept him bound.

"Get him!" A yell shot out.

Sefton looked over his shoulder as the second pirate was coming for him. The ropes ripped and once freed, the man grabbed the very chair he had previously been a prisoner of, and turned it to splinters across the face of his attacker. Sefton gripped tightly the two chair legs still in his hands. The first man was up again with a large sword in hand. He was preparing to charge, the blade held high above his head.

"What are you gonna do with those little man!?" The pirate roared.

Taking one step in the large man's direction, Sefton let one chair leg fly, striking the man in his already broken nose. The pirate's head had only just begun to whip back from the intense pain before Sefton launched across the room, landing with both feet square in the man's chest. The assist fell straight to the ground with a loud thud, while his opponent was sent back through a closed closet door.

"Sefton!" Dawelien shouted from off to his left.

The weary man barely made it to one foot in time to hop over a low swing by the third pirate using Weneibo's sword. Before touching the ground again, Sefton took the second chair leg and jammed it with all his weight into the pirate's eye. A scream of agony echoed in the room before Sefton grabbed his friend's sword. He began to execute a quick combination of slashes, the last of which left the pirate dead and nearly cut in two at the waist. Once freed, Dawelien and Weneibo helped support their exhausted friend. The three spun in shock upon hearing what sounded like clapping.

"Bravo!" The pirate leader said, leaning over the stairway railing, his eye on the ragged trio.

"You saw everything but didn't interfere?" Weneibo asked confused.

"Yes, I wanted to see if he really had the energy to go all the way. I'm quite impressed." The man answered before descending the last steps and coming to face them. "I'm afraid though, that you're still going to die."

The two swordsmen both raised their weapons a moment too late. The pirate covered the space between them in an instant and blasted them both back with two flaming punches. Sefton quickly twisted his staff separating it into two sections and attempted an attack. The man caught the disconnected section in the air before it could connect.

"Interesting weapon." The pirate smiled.

Sefton only managed a slight look of surprise before his aggressor struck at him with his other hand. It was the pirate's turn to be surprised as he found his attack colliding not with flesh, but a small shield of light. A swift kick to the ribs then sent him staggering back.

"Now I remember who you are." He said recovering quickly, and watching the other two prisoners returning to their feet. "So you three were the same ones from Flaris who competed in that tournament a while back. That may explain your strength somewhat. However, you still seem to be a novice at assist magics, being able only to produce pinpoint shields like that. That's no good, against an opponent such as myself though."

Sefton's eyes grew wide as the man across him began forming large spheres of flame in his palms.

"Go!" The young assist yelled, moments before the man prepared to unleash his attack.

The three friends jumped through the nearest window with Sefton in the rear, as a large explosion sent brick, wood, and glass into the streets. Dawelien and Weneibo returned to their injured and now bleeding friend's sides, virtually carrying him. They didn't get a full block away before the ground was covered in ice causing them to stumble.

"With Sefton out, they are basically defenseless. Kill them." The one eyed man ordered.

The icy floor began to fade the closer six of the pirates came. As Weneibo tried pulling Sefton to his feet, Dawelien faced the oncoming group. Nearly on top of the three now, swords and axe blades glimmered faintly in the moonlight. Suddenly a tempest of sand exploded from the ground swallowing the charging pirates. Mere seconds later, the sandstorm subsided revealing all the pirates in a bloody mound before two new figures in red and white armor.

"I'd recognize that armor anywhere. What are you doing back in Saint Morning Targos!?" The pirate leader shouted, before looking over the man next to him. "Oh, I see. So now big brother is here to clean up the city."

"Not alone of course. He needs me here to help point out some of the worst pieces of trash in the city Dintab."

"I had no idea you thought so highly of me."

"You won't be alive long enough for anyone to have any thoughts of you one way or the other."

The red armored swordsman struck the tip of his sword into the ground behind him. Before beginning a dash for the small group of pirates he swung the blade along the street, sending a small chunk of the earth along the ground toward the pirate group, while following behind. As it got closer, the bit of earth grew somewhat like a snowball effect. The one eyed pirate jumped aside as the traveling earth transformed into a large spike, impaling the man behind him.

"Not today Targos!" The pirate yelled.

With his left hand, he summoned a large globe of water and held it before his group. Then his right hand began to glow with flame, just before plunging it into the liquid sphere. There was a sort of explosion, and the entire street was consumed in a thick blanket of steam. Once cleared, the pirates were gone.

"Dammit!" Targos exclaimed, plunging his blade into the not yet dead pirate as he tried to remove himself from the spear of stone.

Upon returning to the group, Targos kicked over the body of one dead pirate, and picked up his bloody axe.

"What are you doing?"

"Well it's not like he'll need it Geiox. And if you recall I had lost mine."

"Since when did "lost" mean buried it in somebody's back?"

"Since I buried it in somebody's back, who then disappeared, with my axe. Therefore it's lost"

"Sir Geiox?" Dawelien interrupted the argument. "Is that really you? Oh thank the gods you came just in time!"

"We can see that." Targos grinned.

"Who is that man sir Geiox?"

"I'm the guy who saved your lives you ungrateful…"

"Targos!"

"What? It's true."

"It doesn't matter."

"Well not to you, you're the one catching praise for…"

"Please…" Sefton's faint voice cut in.

The four men gathered around their injured comrade as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"What is it Sefton?" Dawelien asked.

"Please…everybody…shut up." The assist pleaded before passing out.


	4. Allies

**Allies**

Sefton began to feel warmth where previously there was nothing. He squinted his eyes, gauging how much light from the room he could bear. Suddenly Dawelien's familiar voice entered his ears.

"Come on Sefton, wake up."

"Here, give him this." Geiox said, handing a glass of water to Dawelien.

"If you splash me with that, I swear I'll kill you." He said weakly, his eyes intently watching the glass.

With the help of Dawelien he sat up in the couch the group laid him in. Sefton drank the water down thirstily.

"Where are we?" He asked placing the glass on a nearby table.

"You're safe for now, that's all that matters." came a voice from behind him.

"Just because Geiox and I are here now, I wouldn't say that makes him really safe." Targos commented.

"Of course not. As strong as you two may be, against an entire city of pirates, you would most certainly stand little chance. That is of course, if they were actually more organized."

"After bumping into Dintab, I'm sure that it'll be a short time before that happens though."

"Not likely."

"How so?"

"He was never of very high stature in the pirate community. At least not since he handed over leadership of the Scavengers to Nithiw. My guess is that the other leaders wouldn't even agree to see him. The only reason he's still alive is merely because he's still one of the most powerful pirates on Roika, let alone in Saint Morning. But I don't need to tell you that do I Targos?"

"No…you really shouldn't." He answered, glaring back at the figure Sefton couldn't see.

"Would you mind moving over here? I'm grateful for the help and all, but if I have to start turning my head around just to look at you with the headache I have, you could've just left me in the streets." The assist interrupted.

"My apologies." The mystery man said, before foot steps were coming to Sefton's side, and the man bowed slightly before him. "I am…"

"Modos Ayd?"

"Oh, yes I forgot we were both in the tournament weren't we?"

"What happened to you?"

Modos was no longer the pretty young male counterpart to his love Ayako. His hair had grayed deeply and was unkempt unevenly all about his head. There were several scars on his face, giving him a somewhat monstrous look. Two scars starting above the eyes and going straight down to his cheeks. A third went from the bottom of his left ear to the edge of his mouth, and then continued from the other edge to his right ear. He no longer smiled, and the once vibrant eyes were now dull and almost lifeless.

"After Ashel died, things got bad, or so our troupe heard. At the time we were touring some outposts all over the country, trying to lift spirits, and help with the devastation left behind by the Clockworks. After about a month and a half, the troupe held a meeting. Most were thinking about leaving Saint Morning for any of the other three countries. We ended up deciding against it. I…decided against it. I paid no head to the warnings about pirates, and I thought the city could really use a performance from us. I convinced the others that the pirates would leave us be if all we wanted was to put on a show.

We had our performance, mostly watched by the pirates in the open, but I know the citizens were also. We decided on "Who Makes the Jester Laugh?" A comedy that Ayako had written in which I play the jester and it's all about…" Modos paused scanning the disinterested faces of the men in the room. "Well, I suppose it's not important. Anyways, after the show, we were all on our way out of the city when we were ambushed. I don't recall how many there were, or even the moment I lost consciousness, but when I came to Ayako was gone. That's when we heard the screams.

We all headed back to the main court of the city, and that's where we found them. The pirates and my sweet Ayako."

Modos' eyes began to well with tears after mentioning her name, but he continued on.

"We tried to save her, but there were too many, and I underestimated Dintab's strength. He gave me these scars because he said he liked the look of the jester on me. So I was cut to match the makeup from our play, and left bleeding in the streets. The rest of the troupe was wiped out."

"What are you still doing here?" Sefton asked, after giving the man a moment to collect himself.

"Where would I go? I have nobody anymore. No purpose, no reason to leave. I still have reason to stay. I must see that pirate pay for the evils he has done. And that is why you two are here." He said motioning to the brothers.

"So this is your employer?" Geiox asked turning to his kin.  
"I am a representative of them all. I can assure you the employer is no single person, but every citizen of this city. They are all united under the guidance and help of miss Nithiw and…"

"Nithiw! So she is still in this city?" Sefton asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course."

"I need to see her then!"

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't? You know where she is right?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me where I can find her."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"My ass you can't! You mean you won't."

"That too I suppose. We can't risk the pirates finding her just for whatever reason you may have to see her. I'm sorry, but as important as I'm sure you believe your mission to be, my only concern is her and Dintab."

"You bastard! Who do you think you are to decide my quest ends here?"

"It need not end."

"What are you talking about now?"

"The sooner we free this city, the sooner we will be able to show you her whereabouts. You could help with that."

"You…you're trying to force me into joining your cause?"

"Nobody is forcing you into anything Sefton. The liberation of the city will happen. I'm sure of it. However, there's no telling how long it would take. Adding three more able bodied warriors to this cause will certainly help expedite the process though. The choice is still yours. Whatever that choice is, I will need to know now. We can't afford to waste any time."

Sefton sat a moment in silence and looked at his two comrades who showed they would follow whatever his decision may be.

"You still speak to her right?" Sefton asked the former actor.

"Yes."

"Good. Then you tell her that I have a condition."

"A condition?"

"The three of us have to leave before the end of the month. We'll stay and help for the time we have, but when we have to go, I want to see her. When we are done with our business in Flaris, we may be able to bring help back with us to continue the fight."

"I will have to bring this to her directly. I don't know for sure how she would answer."

"Well then hurry up and speak with her. We don't have time to waste either."

"First, I'll show you to your rooms upstairs. You all must be tired."

"Maybe they are, but I'm not."

"Sefton, let me put it this way for you then…I don't trust you. I will relay your offer to Nithiw as promised, but I won't have you leaving your room until I already have. Otherwise I know you would try and follow me. Simply put Sefton, while your help would be appreciated or even beneficial, it is not necessary. You need our help more than we need yours I think. Do we understand each other?"

Sefton clenched his fists a moment only glaring at the man. The log in the fireplace popped and shifted. After pushing his glasses further on his nose, Sefton slowly forced himself to stand before Modos.

"Show me to my room."

Modos nodded and lead the five men upstairs, placing the three friends in one room then assigning a second to the brothers. At this point, Targos adamantly refused, taking a single pillow and a blanket back downstairs. Sefton thought of doing the same given his current roommates and the argument they were pursuing over what kind of cheese went best with Flari Pang's bread, but decided that Modos wouldn't allow it. After Dawelien decided to concede to Weneibo's superior knowledge of cheeses, Sefton broke in before they could change subjects to the best ingredients of a stew.

"What did the two of you hear while I was out?"

"From who?" Dawelien asked.

"From who? The gods for all I care! Everything that everyone said when I lost consciousness."

"Oh, well let me think." The man said staring at the ground, his face twisted in deep concentration. "Oh, after you blacked out, we all decided to get out of the streets obviously. Geiox could've worked on healing you there, but we didn't know if more pirates would come. So we picked you up and right around when we were trying to figure where to take you is when Modos arrived and brought us here."

"Here where? Do you know where we are?"

"No, it's just a house like any other at the eastern end of town. Although, Geiox seemed to recognize it."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. Targos and Geiox were discussing something about a man they met earlier today. Said the name was Sar…no Sirch. Didn't sound familiar so I just ignored it."

"Sirch was the name of their uncle. Nobody has seen him since the Datri parents died. What else did they say?"

"Nothing much, just how it seemed he was looking for something at their cabin, and something about a mark Geiox saw but didn't recognize."

"A mark?"

"Yeah, but that was around when you woke up."

"Nothing from Modos?"

"Nothing that I heard. He and Targos spoke only a little while Geiox was healing you. What…"

Sefton held up his hand to silence the other man as he faintly heard a door down the hall, and then footsteps cross the doorway. He moved swiftly to the door and opened it slightly spotting a shadow descending the stairs. Entering the hall, to the right he saw that Modos' door was opened. As softly as he could, Sefton made his way to the staircase and quickly glanced down. Modos was nowhere in sight. The fireplace had burnt out and the only light in the room was coming from the next. Sefton was nearly at the bottom of the staircase when Targos entered the doorway to the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

"Hey, you hungry too Sefton?"

"No. Modos in the kitchen?"

"Why would he be?"

Sefton made his way into the kitchen to find it empty.

"You haven't heard anything while you've been down here right?"

"No. What's this about?"

"Nothing." Sefton went to check the front door which was still locked. "Nothing at all Targos. Good night."

The young assist returned upstairs and looked at Modos' door just a moment. It was still open slightly, but he decided not to snoop around any more.

"What's wrong Sefton?" Dawelien asked, as his friend laid out on his bed with a sigh.

"Nothing. I'm just tired I suppose."

After a moment of Sefton staring at the ceiling, Weneibo decided to change the subject.

"So, what's your favorite kind of cheese Sefton?" He said with a smile.

"You're joking right?"

"No. I'm really curious, and I just think that you've become so serious lately…"

"Oh you think so?" Sefton said bitterly.

"It was just a question Sefton…"

"Dammit Weneibo! What don't you understand about what's going on here? We're being forced into this conflict, which may very well easily be a lost cause. For all I know, Nithiw may already be dead, and Modos is just using her name as a tool."

"Do you really think that…"

"I don't know! There are still so many questions flooding my bloody mind right now, that all I know for sure is that one question I don't want to add to that ever expanding list is anything having to do with your stupid cheeses!" Sefton snapped.

Weneibo looked down a moment, his face looking like that of a hurt child's before lying in his bed and rolling to face the wall. Sefton soon rolled over himself and Dawelien blew out the light after looking worriedly at his two friends.

Sefton awoke the next day to find neither of his companions in their beds. From the hall, he could see that Modos' door was wide open, and several voices were coming from downstairs. A large group of people were all gathered in the common room. None of the strangers paid any attention to the newcomer as they were all preoccupied with each other, and Modos at the center of the group.

"Morning."

Sefton looked to his left; leaning against the wall was Targos.

"What's going on?"

"A meeting. Modos arranged all this at some point last night, though don't ask me how."

"But who…"

"I'm really not the guy with answers here Sefton. I think it would be best you talk with Modos."

"Fine. Where's Weneibo and Dawelien?"

"In the kitchen. I think they're making breakfast for everyone or something."

It was true. Almost the moment Targos finished his sentence he could smell something cooking. Once in the kitchen doorway he could see his two friends hard at work preparing large amounts of food. There was a woman there also, directing the two.

"Are you here to help cook?" The woman asked.

Sefton looked the old woman over a minute. Her pink shirt sleeves were rolled up around her elbows ash turned some eggs over in a pan. She was wearing sandals and a blue dress. She turned to Sefton, and wiped her hands on the yellow apron, which matched her hair.

"Oh, no ma'am…"

"The name is Karin, not ma'am. If you're not here to help cook like these fine boys, then get out of the kitchen."

"What?"

"You heard me. We've got plenty of mouths to feed, and no time for delays sonny. Out!"

Sefton was surprised at the force of a shove from the old beady eyed woman, as he found himself on the ground facing the ceiling.

"Oh Sefton, I didn't know you were already awake." He heard Modos' voice. "Come on over, I've got news for you."

Sefton got up quickly, dusted himself off, and readjusted his glasses.

"News of?" He asked, entering the group.

"Nithiw agreed to your terms. Regardless of the state of affairs when you have to leave, she'll meet with you."

"Good."

"Ok, everyone come and get it!" Karin shouted from the kitchen.

Sefton held Modos until they were alone.

"Who are all these people, and what are they doing here?"

"They are all citizens of Saint Morning, and they're here for the same reason as you are now. They are going to help fight for this lost city. So from this point on, in whatever varying degrees, they are our comrades."

"Hey!" Karin interrupted. "You two should hurry. That guy in the red armor doesn't look it, but he can pack away the food."

"You ready to hear the game plan Sefton?" Modos asked with a smile.


	5. Reclamation

**Reclamation**

"Sir, another messenger from Captain Erd Uleb Dintab of the Black Fire Pirates is here."

"Turn him away again. This time though let him know that the next messenger he sends is going to be killed on the spot."

"Yes captain!"

Dintab's messenger took great care to leave this pirate's territory quickly. As it had been for as long as he could remember, sometimes merely stepping foot into another pirate captain's turf could mean death. Even as powerful as Dintab was, there could be no guarantee for his safety. The messenger arrived back at the guild base and breathed a large sigh of relief upon entering.

He made his way swiftly from room to room on the way to the captain's chamber. Fellow pirates noticed only briefly his passing as they were all preoccupied with matters entrusted to them as well. Dintab's chamber had no guards at its door, for he never needed any. Yet even given his power, there was always one person that he allowed with him nearly at all times. The messenger knocked, and surely enough the young pink haired girl opened the door and went to the captain.

"Ethiw Trencur has returned." The girl whispered to Dintab as he stared out a southern window overlooking most of the city.

"Come in Ethiw."

"Aye sir." The messenger responded.

Dintab looked upon his messenger as he stood just past the dorrway. His entire body was covered in heavy wool clothing, including his head.

"I've told you before that all that isn't necessary with me. I'm fairly certain that at this point, none of our comrades care either. Now, I'd rather not have to order you to take it off, but I will."

"Sorry captain."

After a few short moments, Ethiw felt lighter and much freer as the heavy clothing fell to the ground. The messenger smiled at his captain, standing now only in a plain white shirt and pants. Dintab smiled back almost longingly at the pale figure before him. It was like looking at a specter. No sign of color anywhere on the young mans body, nor even in his eyes.

"Beautiful…" Dintab breathed heavily. "Every time I look upon your ghostly visage, it makes me think of death."

The one eyed pirate walked briskly over to his skeletal subordinate and pulled up his hand in his own. Without a word more, the captain pulled the pale boy close and the two embraced. Ethiw felt that he must have been blushing, though there were never any visual signs of it. After their kiss, Dintab led the other to his makeshift throne.

"Sit. Amd? Come over here as well please."

The young girl came quickly over and Dintab placed her in the chair next to the pale young man.

"There are some things that I must say while the opportunity is available to me. It's been a week since the arrival of the Datri brothers, yet no activity out of the norm that I am aware of. I don't know when this city will erupt, but I know it is merely a matter of time. When that time comes, I have made arrangements for the Black Fire to leave this city with my dear Amd as its new leader."

The two young pirates looked at each other in surprise for a moment before looking to their captain questioningly.

"In addition to this, you, Ethiw will become second in command. I am taking only a handful of the crew with me. The most troublesome and bloodthirsty of the bunch, so that perhaps if you were to choose it, you could end this life of piracy for yourselves."

"Erd!" The girl cried out.

Dintab placed a gloved hand on the two's cheeks to calm them as he stared at each in turn.

"You two are the dearest things to me in this life. Amd, when I found you alone and wandering amidst the rubble of the last Saint Morning Wolves guild ship six months ago, I had every intention of sending you to be with the burning corpses that were your parents. I don't know why I didn't. I think that at first I was just captured by your youth and beauty, as you stood there bewildered to the point you could not cry. You weren't the first young girl I've taken into these chambers, however you were the last, and the only one to remain for more than the night.

Ethiw, we've known each other for a considerable amount longer. I knew the moment I saw you beaten and left bleeding in that alleyway that you and I were meant to be together. We later found the miserable group responsible and consecrated our love on their lifeless bodies. Even over the time you've spent with me and all the things you've seen, you managed to retain a strange innocence about you.

Only by knowing and loving you both, have I come to finally understand that I am a monster. It took two of life's castoffs to allow me to understand that I do not want you to end up as I am. So consider this the last order of your captain. The two of you must live on. You are both without any sin, and I want it to remain as such for as much time as I have left here."

Amd could hold back no longer, leaping into the body of the man before her, and throwing her arms about his large frame.

"But, sir, what about you?" Ethiw asked.

"Unlike you I am no innocent. I am beyond redemption. All I can do is chase down my sins until they bury me"

There was a shaking and a loud noise following that the three felt. From out the southern window, plumes of smoke could be seen from the city.

"And so it finally begins." Dintab said, pushing away from the weeping girl and walking to the door. "Amd Kinp and Ethiw Trencur, your lives are now your own."

The two sat together for what seemed like an eternity alone in the room as the sound of another explosion could be heard from out the window.

Throughout the entire city the sounds of battle could be heard. Screaming and shouting echoed in the streets. Smoke from several explosions choked the sky above, casting darkness over Saint Morning. Bodies littered the ground that had become slick with blood.

"It looks like you came through quite well with your part of the plan Tina." Sefton said looking at the short haired brunette. "It's a shame that your business will be set back so much with the loss of all the fuel."

Tina tipped her purple cap and smiled. Sefton laughed to himself. She was wearing almost all purple, from her knee high heels to her blouse and short skirt. This girl didn't seem like the fighting type, and yet here she was ready and almost eager to go. Tina pulled two small canisters of fuel and readied her custom ignition mechanism.

"Shall we start Sefton?"

"Oh, after you."

The pair went through the building quickly coming against very little resistance. Most pirates were out in the streets now, combating fires, confusion, and an unforeseen enemy. News of the uprising never got back to most pirate leaders until it was brought to them in the form of assassins. It took some work, but Sefton and Tina both walked out of their first pirate home stained with the blood of their target. Without taking time to rest, they both hurried on to the next leader assigned to them.

At the other end of Saint Morning, Dawelien and Weneibo watched in awe for a moment of their new partner's ability.

"Martin certainly is agile for a man going on sixty." Dawelien said, watching the old white haired man beat down a pirate with two swift swings of his staff.

The man's blue robes made constant noise like that of a flag in the wind as he moved from one pirate to another. The next beat back with a hard front kick of his sandaled foot, followed by a blast of air magic from his staff.

"Come on!" Weneibo yelled. "We're taking too much time here; we have to find our target!"

"Wait!" Dawelien yelled chasing after his friend as they pushed through a small group of pirates, with Martin covering their rear.

Dust fell from beams with every rumble of a new explosion in the underground complex holding the citizens of Saint Morning that were non-combatants. The room was packed wall to wall nearly, with children and the elderly. The few that belonged to neither group looked to one young lady standing at the front of the room.

"Miss Nithiw…is everything going to be alright?" One of them asked.

"What's going on up there?" Asked another.

"I realize that you all had little time to prepare for this. I know you are doing much on faith here and I am grateful. Please understand that we couldn't keep everyone informed for fear that our plans would be found out."

"What plans?"

"We are taking back the city."

Whispers washed over the room.

"As I speak, the remnants of Saint Morning's army are engaging pirates in the streets with the help of volunteers that I have been getting into the city slowly. Amongst those volunteers, we have several groups that will be working under the cover of confusion and targeting guild leaders. Obviously, they won't get all of them, however we expect to scare the weaker guilds underground long enough to reestablish some authority and order."

"What authority?"

"How?"

More questions rose with the voices of the people. Nithiw held both hands up and slowly regained the crowd.

"Please! Please listen! This is only the first stage of reclaiming the city. We will try to eliminate as many of the major pirate guilds as possible and when the moment is right, we will move into the second phase with help from an old friend of mine."

There was a knock against the door just behind Nithiw. Upon opening it, Modos came into the light.

"How are things going?" Nithiw asked.

"Mostly as planned, but we may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Targos."

Far to the north, and just east of Saint Morning's great dock, Dintab stood waiting. Behind him there were two mounds with simple wooden posts driven into them. He watched for some time the carnage of the city before finally the moment he had been waiting for arrived. The pirate smiled as he watched the man in red armor come toward him, and then stop only about thirty meters away.

"I knew you'd come." He said staring at the man with his one good eye.

"I knew you'd be here."

"Well of course. This is where we've done battle on several occasions. It only seems fitting that this is where you should die."

"You seem to forget who took that eye of yours Dintab."

"And you forget who took your loves."

Targos' eyes swept quickly over the two graves behind the pirate. The warrior closed his eyes a moment damming up the memories. He swallowed hard and opened his eyes trying to refocus merely on his opponent. The other man just smiled.

"I suppose that would be silly. You forgetting about that. After all, that is what began this grand affair of ours isn't it? Our first battle together and we were comrades of a sort. I commissioned you to help me eliminate a rival guild, and you brought along that woman and boy. What were their names? Oh it doesn't matter."

Targos put a hand on both his axe and sword.

"We had only known each other for a small number of days, but I really knew you. I knew you in ways those two never could. You became my first love you know. Never had I met somebody so pathetic in my life. I was the only one to see it, the only one to feel it. Your hatred. Your anger. Your sadness. Your loneliness and self loathing. All these things you kept shut in while living a farce with the new family you created."

Targos drew both weapons and let them hang at his sides.

"I fell in love with your pain and so I had to see it unchained. After I killed them, it was glorious watching you break, bringing you to the edge of sanity and leaving you there. Every time we met after that, it was incredible. Like pure ecstasy when we exchanged blows each time, and we grew together. You developed your earthen magic and two weapon style. After you took my eye, I learned fire magic and left you a burning pile of flesh. We hadn't seen each other since then. Now look at you. New armor, new friends, same old pathetic Targos though."

Datri clenched his teeth, feeling the dam spring its first leak.

"I thought I saved you from the lies. I thought I freed you from yourself. But here you are still lying to yourself and everyone else. Feigning happiness and strength, while inside you suffer on. Thinking you hate me for killing those fools. I know the truth. You don't hate that I killed them. You hate that I destroyed the illusion, and deep down inside, you know that I'm the only one who will ever truly understand you. Deep inside, you love me for it."

The last beams of reason and focus gave way to the purest flood of hatred as Targos howled like a wild animal and charged at the pirate. Dintab quickly put one palm to the grass and summoned a field of ice. Before laying a step onto the frozen ground, the red armored man swung his sword along the earth in the same direction as his enemy. Just as in the city, rock and sand began to roll forward crushing through the frosted floor, with its caster running in the dusty wake.

Dintab easily avoided the resulting stone spear but his enemy was nearly on top of him already. The pirate sidestepped a downward swing from the axe and more closely a backswing from the sword. Within the same motion, Targos attempted to bring the axe upward but found Dintab's foot on the handle. The one eyed man's attacks were faster than the other seemed to remember, landing a combination of punches and one kick. While stumbling back Targos swung out with his sword, merely managing a cut along the other man's boot.

"You…you bastard! You cut my boot! I love these boots!" The pirate said staring angrily at the bottom of his right shoe, now cut wide open.

"Stop saying that word like you have the faintest clue of what it means! You could never know what real love is you sick freak!"

Targos took the opportunity before him, whispering lowly then slamming one foot hard on the ground summoning a small earthquake centered on his opponent, then leaping at him. Surprisingly the pirate avoided both weapons easily and countered with another combination of hits sending him to the ground, much further back this time.

"Really now, I'm a bloody pirate Targos. Most of my life I've spent on a ship and you expect me to be effected by a little tremor? Now get up!"

Now Dintab spoke his own magical words, also stomping hard on the earth. there was a low rumbling sound, and Targos could not roll away before water sprung forth from the ground, launching him several feet in the air. The pirate wasn't done though, now summoning shards of ice which he flung at the man while in the air. All but one was destroyed, while the last frosty dagger buried itself deep in Targos' shoulder before he crashed on the ground.

"How do you like my water skills? Dintab said with a laugh. "A very dear boy to me taught me these tricks. I think I'm coming along quite nicely. I have to admit though, I still favor fire."

As the red armored warrior struggled with pulling the slippery sliver of ice from himself, Dintab cast another spell. Making three sweeping gestures of his hands, three rows of fire grew across the field with Targos at the point of their intersection. After a moment of watching the blaze, the flames began to all retract toward the center of their crossing. The pirate stood in shock to see Targos on one knee, as the flames that were covering him slowly vanished.

"Well now. That explains the new armor. And here I thought you just liked the color. Fire absorbing armor…very clever." Dintab remarked while watching the other man struggle to his feet still in pain. "However, I'm glad to see that it still causes you a fair amount of pain in the process. Now this might just make things more fun."

Two curved blades of fire materialized in the pirate's hands which he sent at his enemy, watching gleefully as they spun through the air before hitting their mark. Targos gritted his teeth in pain but began walking forward as his armor absorbed the attack.

"Wonderful!" The man's one eye grew with excitement.

Dintab's fingers glowed red with his next spell. Waving both hands in front of him, he sent the small red balls fluttering slowly toward the other man. They hung in the air just a moment all about Targos before expanding rapidly, causing small fiery explosions popping around him like fireworks. He hadn't begun walking again before seeing an enormous flaming orb rocketing towards him. Attempting to brace himself, Targos planted his feet firmly and threw his hands in front of him.

When the dust from the explosion cleared Targos was barely standing, and he couldn't move. He looked across the field as his opponent was summoning one of his strongest flame attacks. From nothing soared into the air a large bird made completely of fire. Dintab played with it a little, sending the falcon toward a swarm of moth bees, incinerating them instantly, before finally directing the beast at his enemy. The blazing bird sailed through the air just above the ground leaving a scorched trail before ascending, then twisting as it arched back down directly onto Targos.

Flame, stone, and smoke plumed over where the man previously stood. Dintab only smiled as he came closer to realize his play thing had not been killed, but only nearly. Targos struggled to all fours, while flames still licked at him and his now brightly glowing armor.

"I think that armor is at its limit and you with it. Really though…did you expect that to be enough against me? An armor that absorbs flame, but not enough of the damage with it to really make a difference? You slightly disappoint me Targos. I'm afraid it's time to end this foreplay."

Targos could smell his own burnt hair tips, and feel his armors heat through the layers beneath it. He picked himself to one knee, and realized that the axe he had taken from the dead pirate a week prior had melted. At the sight of the liquid metal dripping between his fingers, burning them, he laughed.

"Oh how I love a man who can laugh at his own impending doom." The pirate said.

"Thank you."

"For what my dear?"

"For lending me your fire."

Targos pierced the earth before him with his sword and spoke quickly in a hushed voice causing the ground to shake violently.

"Is this a joke? Your last ditch effort is another little dirt quiver?" Dintab mocked.

Suddenly cracks began to scar the ground, carving out a giant circle with Targos at its center. Dintab finally became still in shock as the circle began to lift into the air slowly, leaving a crater in the hill the size of a large building. Targos appeared at the front of the massive floating chunk of earth as it began to tip slightly. The fire that had been held by his red armor began pouring off of him and wrapping his platform in flame.

"Where's your sense of humor now pirate!" He roared.

Targos was too far away to make out Dintab's smile. He did however notice the man throw one hand up in the air and begin to cast a spell. A harpoon of pure ice about half as long as the crater left in the ground materialized just as Targos commanded his meteor like mass to plummet. When the two spells collided the icy spear simply shattered apart, sending its shards through the air and into the fiery warrior. Dintab closed his one eye and smiled madly greeting his end. This was the last image Targos saw before the flaming stone struck its mark.


	6. Return

**Return**

"What's the total count so far?" Modos asked one of the newly formed militia's men.

"One hundred eighteen sir."

"Damn. That's more than we anticipated. I suppose that we'll just have to make due though. Send a request to commander Pycap for some extra troops."

"No need sir. He sent word he was going to come down to speak with you personally already."

"Very well then. Please return to your post and do what you can."

The militiaman bowed before quickly stepping out of the doorway and disappearing around the corner. Modos closed the door to the temporary headquarters and turned to face those gathered. Tina and Sefton were standing to one side of the room talking, while Dawelien and Weneibo were engaging in what was currently the best out of eleven arm wrestling matches at the table. Also gathered were Martin as well as several other members of the council of Saint Morning, encircling Geiox at the floor of the stairs.

"So we're all gathered here tonight for…" Modos began.

"We're not all here though really." Dawelien interrupted while still attempting to overpower Weneibo.

"Ah, yes…well, while Targos will be missed, I am afraid it is unavoidable. We have to put that aside for now and concentrate on the matters still at hand. I'm sure even sir Geiox would agree with me on this."

The white haired man simply nodded in approval.

"The first two stages are complete, and were great successes. The city will owe you a debt for years to come for your sacrifice Tina. Without your fuel and explosives there would have been no way this plan could have gone so smoothly, or with as few casualties."

"No worries Modos. I'm making the bill out to you." The girl replied with a smirk.

Modos only stared at Tina a moment, unsure whether she was joking or not, then continued.

"Um, anyways…so far, reports are sounding like for the exception of the targets assigned to Targos, and a few others, most of the major leadership has been dealt with. That coupled with the ships that tried to escape but were intercepted by forces sent by Lord Chiyu at our request, and all that remains are mostly the remnant forces of these guilds that have gone into hiding."

"So what now?" Sefton asked.

"Well…"

Modos was interrupted by a knocking at the door. After a moment in the doorway greeting the guest, he stepped aside and let the newcomer in. the man was shorter than Modos by nearly a whole head, and his rather large cheeks were slightly red. He was a bulky man, though under his heavy dark blue uniform and cloak, nobody could tell whether it was fat or muscle. Around his forehead was a dark bandana bearing the insignia of East Darkon.

"Commander Pycap, it's good to see you." Modos said holding out his hand.

The large man grabbed it happily and pulled the former actor in close, slamming him on the back with his other large paw of a hand.

"Come now Modos, what are the lots of you doing cooped up in here for? Now is a time for celebration! The city is ours…errr…yours!" Pycap said with a giant grin and small hiccup.

"Well, today was fairly successful, but I'm afraid that celebrations will have to be postponed for a while still. Now is not the time to let down our guard."

"Awwww come on Modos…"

Suddenly there was a crashing noise from upstairs and a man came tumbling down. There was a strange gust of wind in the room followed by a slapping sound. The room stared amazed at the apparent source of both. Pycap's sword was drawn within that instant the noise had come, and Modos had one hand on the man's forearm, while shaking his head at the commander. Steps could be heard from the stairs as a slumped and bandaged figure came into the light.

"Wha in the bloody blazes is that thin…" Pycap said sheathing his sword with a small burp that he promptly apologized for.

"That would be one of the heroes of the city commander. Let me introduce you to Targos Datri, the man who defeated Dintab the pirate."

"Oh? Is that sho? Well then young man, I'd like to shake your…"

"Where is he!?" The bandaged man grunted while gripping the stair railing.

"Where's oo?"

"Dintab!"

"No need to shout young fella, I can hear you fine…"

"You killed him Targos." Geiox answered.

"That can't be right. The condition I was in…I should have died, but if I'm alive, the spell wasn't strong enough. There's no way he's dead too!"

Targos began violently coughing and then falling down the remaining stairs but found himself instead caught by the drunken commander.

"You should take it easy…I think you're unraveling." The man snorted in laughter as Targos' bandages were becoming loose.

"We have to find Dintab. He might not have gotten far right? I mean, maybe if he was hurt enough, and it's only just now getting dark…"

"Targos, it's been three days since your fight with Dintab." Modos said.

The injured warrior was frozen in disbelief. His eyes wandered amongst the room's occupants. In each set of eyes the same answer was mirrored. He looked back at Modos as the man was walking across the room, to a chest near the fireplace.

"So…then, he must have gotten away then…"

"I don't think so." Modos said tossing a small round object wrapped in a sack to the other man.

Targos unwrapped it slowly, then let the covering drop to the floor as everyone else shifted uncomfortably in the room.

"Look familiar?" Modos asked, as the bandaged fighter stared at the object.

He began to trace over two cracks in the eye socket of the skull in his hands. The same eye he had plunged a dagger into so long ago.

"I owe you my deepest gratitude Targos. With that man finally dead, I believe my Ayako can rest in peace."

"I didn't do it for you."

Targos stared at the skull for a moment before smashing it against the wall next to him, causing all those gathered to jump slightly. Most were surprised further as a smile illuminated his face the likes of which all but one had never seen on the man. Finally, he began to laugh as streams of tears made moist the bandages across his face.

"Alright boyo. You! What're you lying down on the job for soldier?" Pycap yelled at the man Targos had knocked down the stairs. "This man should be in bed. Hop to before I think of somethin to do to you!"

The soldier obeyed helping the wounded man up the stairs to his room, just before the sounds of laughter faded into something far sadder.

"Almost makes you wonder if you should've saved him doesn't it?" Tina whispered to Sefton.

"No. I think even with Geiox and everybody else, Saint Morning is much better off in the end with him here." He answered, spotting Modos step off into the kitchen. "Excuse me a minute."

Modos was staring out at the stars sitting in the back doorway.

"You ok?" Sefton asked.

"Of course. I already shed my tears for that man's end. The sounds of joy and relief mixed with confusion and sad memory are very familiar to me. It's still just somewhat of an unsettling feeling is all, seeing it rather than experiencing it I suppose. That's not what you came in to ask me though is it?"

"No. You know my friends and I only have another week and a half to spend here right?"

"Yes, and at that time, Nithiw and I will keep our promise to you."

"Good." Sefton began heading back into the other room and stopped. "I guess you had better hurry up with plans for the rest of that time then. Make sure my services don't go to waste."

Modos smiled slightly before closing the door and following Sefton into the common room. The others were all waiting, most having not even moved except Pycap who apparently joined the two avid arm wrestlers.

"Alright." Modos said, calling everyone's attention. "The next stage of reclaiming this city totally, will be to rebuild it, and establish some order. Having the power to fight the pirates is not enough on its own. Without a figurehead, Saint Morning will be combating these bandits for generations. So, that means that we need to start construction, and get the castle on the track to return to its former glory. When repairs are sufficient, I hope the council will have what they need prepared, Master Martin."

The old man smiled and nodded.

"Commander Pycap…"

"Consider me and my men yours for basically as long as you need us."

"Thank you. Ok, with all your help, I know this can be done. Lets go to work!"

The following days slowly passed by as each person was assigned and carrying out their own individual duties. Geiox spent this time studying over laws and procedures of Saint Morning. His brother spent most time still recovering as Modos called for every available hand to work on the reconstruction of the castle, leaving him to heal on his own. Modos personally oversaw and helped with the rebuild, occasionally putting together small shows to lift community spirits. Sefton and Dawelien spent the remainder of their stay helping to rebuild and train the new militia, while their friend was strangely with Pycap as he oversaw the continuing battle against the remnant pirate forces.

"Sefton!"

The assist turned slightly to see Tina walking quickly to him.

"Where you going?"

"To talk to Modos."

"So it's that time already?"

"Yeah. As soon as I get what Modos and Nithiw promised, I need to head back to Flaris."

"You sure you won't stay for Geiox's coronation ceremony? It's supposed to be a damned good party."

"I wish I could, but I made a promise."

Tina sighed and titled her head slightly as she swayed just a little. She was frowning, but in a way it seemed only to cover a smirk as she stared the man down.

"I really wish I could…" Sefton repeated, his voice somewhat caught in his throat.

"Well that's ok, I understand. I guess I'll have to find someone else to go with. Don't be a stranger though ok?" She winked before leaving.

Sefton stood a moment watching her go. He let out a deep breath, readjusted his glasses, and turned toward Modos' home once again.

The day had finally arrived. Sefton was beside himself, and yet, he also felt uneasy. It had not occurred to him that it was wholly possible Nithiw knew nothing. Quickly, he cast these doubts aside before knocking on the wooden door.

"Ah Sefton! Come in, come in. I was expecting you."

"I should think so."

"I would just like to say first, on behalf of the entire city of Saint Morning…"

"Please, Modos, spare me."

"Oh…right. I suppose we should get right down to business then." The swordsman said closing the door and heading to the fireplace and pulling on a hook to its side.

The stones within the fireplace swiftly and silently began shifting, revealing a downward staircase.

"Just follow this down and she'll be waiting for you."

"A hidden staircase in the fireplace…I should have known."

Modos smiled wide.

"Actors." Sefton sighed before entering the passage.

He came to an iron door at the end of a long hallway after the end of an even longer spiral staircase. Giving a hard push revealed that it had not been locked. From the doorway, Sefton saw the leader of the Scavengers sitting calmly.

"Hello Sefton. I hear you have some inquiries."

"Miss Nithiw…uh, yes…"

"Come now. You've come all this way and waited for so long, is now really the time to lose your grip?"

"Right. I want you to tell me everything about…"

"The events surrounding and following the fifth rise of the Clockworks."

"Yes."

"Very well. The being known as Chen was created to infiltrate and help destroy humans. The body of a machine infused with a human soul."

"I know that already."

"So does everybody by now."

"Then why…"

"In order for me to tell you all that I know of those events, I think it is important to bring all surrounding elements into the light, known or not. A puzzle requires every piece in order to complete a picture Sefton. I should think a man who strives toward the truth of things so diligently would understand this concept."

"You're right…please continue."

"There were points in this mechanical humanoid's journey in which it was being controlled by the Master Clockworks that lead to the fifth rising as well as the temporary dismantling of Bobor's Light. At some point, it gained control, and becoming infused with the gods of light and dark, destroyed the master at the cost of its own existence."

Sefton felt a slight pull on himself each time hearing Nithiw refer to Chen as an "it" but kept silent.

"Shortly after the reported fall of the Clockworks worldwide, there was a brilliant light that enveloped Saint Morning, leaving the castle in ruin. There is still much speculation as to how it occurred."

"Do you know what happened?"

"Of course not personally, though there was one rumor that came to me of the survivor."

"Survivor?"

"A guard was said to have made it out screaming about the gods coming to punish Ashel or some such thing."

"Is that true!?"

"Who knows? It was just a rumor."

There was a short silence between the two for a moment.

"What else Nithiw?"

"There is nothing else. Since that time, pirates moved into the city, and everything else is rather public knowledge."

"What? That's impossible!"

"Why? Because you have a feeling there must be more? I have told you what I have heard regarding those events. If you are unsatisfied with that, I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about it."

Sefton could do little more than stare at the icy woman, attempting to keep his anger from leaking out. Soon though, anger turned to confusion and despair as the man questioned what it was he was doing in the city for so long. Nithiw saw this conflict and spoke once again.

"Perhaps there is something else" She said, capturing Sefton's attention. "It has occurred to me recently that all those who seek answers to that time have been searching for information about Chen, or even Ashel. Though, really, would it not be prudent to search out the one possibly most responsible for Chen's progression in our world?"

"You're talking about…Nelo Rohe?"

"Yes. He was after all the most influential force3 in Chen's existence, for the exception of course of its master. Nelo discovered Chen on the island you and your friends frequent each month." The woman disregarded Sefton's look of shock and continued. "He was the one who also entered Chen into the Flaris tournament apparently. And while this isn't quite common knowledge, he was the one who insisted on taking the machine into the ruins, even while there were far more qualified candidates."

"If Nelo is the real force behind everything, then you're still the one holding all the answers."

"You might think so, but I'm not sure how much light my relationship with him will bring forth."

"Every piece of a puzzle miss Nithiw." Sefton said mockingly.

"Right. To be honest, I never knew the man that well. He joined the Scavengers after competing in a tournament displaying his sword abilities. Soon after, he also displayed an almost unnatural knack for information gathering and intuition, so I made him the Flaris head. He did good work and so I mostly just let him be. But…"

"What is it?"

"Well, recently, it seems a dream, or a memory keeps coming back to me."

"Of?"

"It's as though for some time, my memory has been clearing something up about, Nelo, and the day that the group was going into the ruins. I saw him, and even spoke with him."

"Nelo? What's so odd about that?"

"He had already left with the rest of the group by caravan. Yet, I swear that very night he was in my old chambers."

"What happened?"

"He didn't say much. He just said something about how he admired what I was trying to do…but that the pursuit of neutrality was a futile one. Then he was gone."

"That's it?"

"Yes. And though it was likely just a dream…I don't know. He seemed like two different people, and there was almost a strange, aura about him. But everything about it is still foggy."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know…but it also occurs to me that there is somebody else that you may want to talk to as well."

"Who?"

"The last man to ever see Nelo Rohe alive."

Sefton's eyes shot wide and he left Nithiw without another word to search for his two comrades.


	7. Visitors

**Visitors**

Mepstet Robner awoke to the loud sound of somebody knocking on his front door. Having only gone to bed three hours prior due to work, he took his bow with him to answer. Grumbling something under his breath about the hour, he opened the door slowly, and let his eyes take some time to recognize the visitor.

"Sefton? Hey, it's great to see you! Where are Weneibo and Dawelien?" Mepstet asked with a stifled yawn.

"I let those two go straight home since the flight and everything over here made them tired and all."

"You aren't looking so great either you know. Look, I'm glad to see you're ok, and Mikyel will be thrilled, but the time is…"

"I want you to come with me for a few minutes."

"Come with you where?"

"Just out of town for a bit."

"Can't it wait till…"

"Please."

Mepstet sighed then yawned, closing the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes a bit before motioning for his friend to lead on. Sefton lead the other man to the edge of town toward the east, barely noticing him doing so nearly in his sleep. Mepstet bumped into Sefton after he had stopped suddenly, jogging him awake.

"So…what is it?" The sleepy man said stretching.

"I talked to Nithiw."

"Well that's good. I figured as much though. I had heard something about an uprising in Saint Morning against the pirates. Nothing specific really, but…anyways, what did you find out?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh. I'm sorry Sefton."

"Don't be. My search isn't over quite yet. She may not have had all the answers I wanted, but that doesn't mean she didn't help a little. She was the one who pointed me to whom next I should speak with."

"Who is that?"

"You."

"Me? I don't get it. If I knew something that would help don't you think I would've told you already?"

"Maybe, but perhaps not. Whatever the case may be, I'm going to find out right now."

"This is ridiculous Sefton. I am tired, and I'm not up for this right now. We can talk about this tomorrow morning, when we visit Chen. At least then I should be more awake."

"Not awake enough now? Well, let's see what we can do about that then."

Mepstet never saw the staff whip through the air. Only after it struck did he feel the sting across his face as he reeled back in pain. He looked up at the assist but before he could get out a word, the staff was being plunged at him like a spear. Mepstet grabbed the staff and swung with his free hand, only to find the punch deflected by a light shield. Sefton countered, kicking his friend in the jaw, sending him back into the dirt.

"I need for you to remember Mepstet. Everything you can tell me about Chen, and more importantly, about Nelo."

"There's nothing to tell! I never got to know either of them. We were only on a mission together!"

"But there must be something! You were the last one to see either of them before Chen changed. Think!"

Mepstet quickly rolled to a knee, fixing an arrow to his bow in the process, then letting it fly into Sefton's leg before a shield could be formed. The assist lost his balance and fell to his hands and one good knee. After pulling the arrow free, Sefton looked up at his friend in anger.

"Now we're even." The bowman said, slowly returning to a stand.

Sefton gritted his teeth and began to charge, ignoring the lingering pain in his leg. Mepstet only got one shot off that was deflected, before the two men's bodies collided. The two fighting friends rolled through the dirt, tangled together until hitting an incline in the earth. Mepstet was the first to his feet.

"You don't want to do this Sefton."

"That's where you're wrong. I've been wondering for a while just what fighting you would be like. After all, what were you doing but sitting comfortably on a ship while all the real fighting was going on?"

"You don't want to fight me! You have no idea what my capabilities are."

"And you think you know mine?" Sefton asked in a crouched position.

"I've seen you fight on multiple occasions. I've seen you display your skills before. It's not a match."

"You haven't seen a damn thing!"

Sefton whispered just low enough for Mepstet to not hear. He did however begin to see the effects of what spells the assist had started to cast. Specks of light began to grow about the assist's feet, and then travel up his body until Sefton's entire form was consumed in light. The lights began to fade away as Mepstet readied his bow once more. Rather than wait for an attack, he fired first, finding nothing but the air with each attack as Sefton dodged barely moving from one spot.

In a flash Sefton was nearly on top of his opponent. Even in his currently enhanced condition, he found not a single attack making a direct hit.

"If we had this fight before I got a chance to meet against Argoein, you may have actually been able to beat me. Even in your empowered state though, you're nothing compared to him, and not nearly as good as me." Mepstet said, all the while still being battered by the assist.

Sefton was amazed at the prowess of his opponent. Though he had never seen him fight before, he never thought Mepstet would be so great a fighter, being able to match skills with himself in close range combat as a bowman. The assist began to try to devise a new strategy. He could feel the spells he had cast on himself begin to crumble and deteriorate. Before a plan could be formed, the other man went on the offensive.

With a swiftness that surprised Sefton, Mepstet had spun around his side and placed the bow at an angle between his legs. A hard push sent the assist stumbling forward, tripping over the bow. He did not fall, but found the space between himself and the other man had increased enough for his friend to show his true talents.

Pulling back the string with only his thumb, he cast a different element around each pointed finger. In an instant, arrows of lightning, fire, ice, and earth flew toward the reeling man. Sefton avoided both ice and earth, but was consumed in flame and electricity, sending him flying back through the air. Despite having the sectioned staff out, shots from the bowman were still breaking through his defense. Mepstet's attacks were simply too fast to defend against.

In mere moments Sefton was worn down and finally an arrow piercing his shoulder drew blood. He clenched at the arrow, gritting his teeth, and began attempting to pull it out.

"I hope you're satisfied now. As I told you already, this duel was pointless. Your spirit has been broken down."

"My what?"

"Your…spirit…"

"What are you talking about Robner?"

"I'm…not sure. It was something I heard before."

"When? From who?"

"It was…during our travels to the ruins on Saint Morning. Before Geiox had arrived."

"But who was it? What does it mean?"

"I overheard Chen, talking with Nelo. They were discussing fighting and something about…wearing down the spirit. From the sounds of it…it was the process of bringing one close to death. Something about how our spirit is what protects us from harm for some time. But…I don't get it. I've never heard an explanation of such things. I just…came to understand that things were the way they were, and accept them."

"Everybody has. Nobody ever knew why things are this way, but then how would those two?"

"I don't know. Do you think it was part of the Clockwork's knowledge?"

"No. I really don't. Fasytan told me that all the focus regarding events back then were on Chen. However, perhaps there should be more on his closest friend."

"Nelo?"

"Yes. What else was there that you remember?"

"Nothing. That was the only thing that comes to mind…although rather suddenly, and it still feels very cloudy."

"There has to be something else. Think further past that moment. Try and remember the ruins."

"Remember what? Chen, Nelo, the sisters, and myself all entered the ruins, ended up in a strange chamber and…"

"What is it?"

"I can't remember anything about Nelo at the time when Chen had changed."

"Like he wasn't there?"

"It's not that. I know he was there but, I can't remember anything beyond that."

"It looks like she was right."

"Who?"

"Miss Fasytan. When I was speaking to her, she seemed to have these same clouds hanging over her memories. More precisely, the ones dealing with Nelo. Now it makes more sense than ever. After all, almost nobody knew anything about him. I think the one closest to him in the end was Chen, and look what happened. I can't believe that coincidence led Chen to Nelo, and then guided the two of them together into those ruins."

"If that's the case…that means Nelo would have been aware of the Clockwork presence in Chen, and even more, exactly how he would lead to their awakening. Why would any man want to awaken those monsters?"

"I don't know…"

The conversation was cut short while both men looked toward the fortress Bobor, where the sound of an explosion had originated. A small plume of smoke trailed into the late night air, visible only due to the very lights of the fortress.

"Let's go." Sefton said, struggling to his feet.

"You should go let Mikyel take a look at you."

"I'm fine."

"But…"

"I said I'm fine dammit! Let's go!" He said mounting his board and taking flight to the fortress, with Mepstet close behind.

Soldiers were rushing all about Bobor. As near as Mepstet could gather, a single man donning a blue and white robe had suddenly appeared in the fortress. Everything after that was unknown fully. When the two had finally come to where the man had first appeared, they were both in shock. Bodies of at least a dozen soldiers littered the ground from the hallway where the explosion originated.

"Where was he heading?" Mepstet asked a nearby guard.

"To the throne room sir."

Mepstet led a group of soldiers accompanied by Sefton on the same path the stranger had taken, now marked by bloody corpses of fallen soldiers. The group entered into the throne room just in time to witness the strange man cast aside one of their own. It took all of Mepstet's will to keep both himself and all the men behind him from charging.

"Hold here." The captain whispered to his men, while edging closer to the robed figure.

The man didn't seem to notice, or at least care, about the other man's presence in the room. The robed one seemed preoccupied searching the room for something. He had just come to the throne of Lady Cerand when Mepstet decided to speak up.

"Excuse me stranger…"

Mepstet's question was broken by the sound of exploding stone as the man plunged a closed fist into the throne.

"Where?" The man asked in a scratchy voice.

The sound made Mepstet step back a little, gripping his bow tighter.

"Where are they?" The stranger repeated.

"Where are what?"

The robed figure spun around to face the bowman. Sefton stood in shock at the figure on the man's forehead. It was of the moon, the sun, and the planet of Roika as three interlocked circles. He was reminded suddenly of what he had heard in Saint Morning, and he stepped forward with Mepstet.

"Sirch?" Sefton asked.

The robed man held out an open hand pointed at the assist and a shield enveloped him where he stood.

"What are you…" Sefton began, confused.

Slowly, the shield shrunk inward as the man began to close his hand still pointed at the assist. Both Mepstet's and Sefton's eyes shot wide as they realized what the stranger was doing. The friends, with the help of those gathered soldiers tried in futility to break the shield as the man clenched more to shrink the shield.

"Let him out!" Mepstet roared, bringing the aim of his bow to the robed man.

"Where are they?"

"Where are what dammit!?"

"The statues"

"What statues?"

"Of the gods."

"You mean those?" Mepstet said pointing to the three statues of Bobor, Shadow, and Ipuli that were in the throne room.

"Do not toy with me boy."

The shield became smaller to the point that Sefton was no longer capable of standing.

"What do you want!? Those are the only statues of gods we have!" Mepstet yelled, motioning again to the stone figures, but this time pausing to look upon them a moment.

The stranger closed his hand more, forcing Sefton into a fetal position.

"Wait." Mepstet said, holding up an open hand. "They aren't here anymore."

"Where then?"

"I'm not sure. But when they first came to this city, they were brought by somebody from the continent of Darkon. I can't tell you that they will be there for sure, but I can tell you they surely are not here."

The shield around Sefton vanished leaving him sprawled out on the ground. The robed man stared into Mepstet's eyes before turning to face the wall behind him. His hand sparked with electricity before sending it into the wall, filling the room with dust and smoke. All that had been left was a large hole and the man was gone.

Mepstet helped Sefton to his feet and began directing the gathered soldiers to begin repairs before pulling his friend into an adjoining chamber.

"What were you thinking Sefton!?"

"Sorry, but…that insignia on the man's forehead…I remember seeing it somewhere."

"Did you call him Sirch? As in…"

"Yes. When I was in Saint Morning, Dawelien overheard the Datri brothers talking about seeing him, and a symbol on his forehead."

"I can't believe that could be Sirch. Nobody's heard from him for years."

"True, but if you recall, the same could be said about Argoien…when he was still alive anyways."

"I suppose you have a good point there. Even the changes in both of them are somewhat similar."

"Your turn." Sefton said after a moment passed.

"What?"

"Statues?"

"Oh…actually that relates back to Argoein as well. You already know the role the gods Bobor and Shadow played in the battle with the Clockworks."

"Of course."

"Well, the thing fewer people are clear on is what brought them here in the first place. Most just choose to believe it was the gods coming to help us in a moment of need. The reality is that Argoien played a role in their appearance as well. Don't ask me details, but it was apparent that he had used some stone idols to bring them to Flaris. That must be what the man was speaking o, though I can't imagine why."

"The gods…"

Sefton's mind traveled back Nithiw, and her rumored reports of the survivor of Saint Morning's incident, before losing his balance.

"I think it's time you got looked at." Mepstet said helping keep him up.

"I agree, but make sure you still come by and get me if I'm not already up for when the time comes to see Chen. I'll be fine by then…and with any luck…I'll have my next move worked out by then."

"Is there even a move left to be made?"

"Maybe not. It does mostly seem as though I've hit the final wall to end my search…but, as long as there are answers to be found…" Sefton's words broke away as he soon found blood loss taking its toll, and he quickly faded out of consciousness.


	8. Decisions

**Decisions**

Sefton stood staring at Chen's headstone, waiting deep in thought for his four friends to arrive. It was deathly silent that morning. Neither wind nor mothbee disturbed the moment Sefton found himself in. he knew his decision had been made, however he still wondered about the alternatives…and the consequences.

"Sefton."

The assist turned to see the faces of Mikyel, Mepstet, Dawelien, and Weneibo; each of them mirroring another's worry. Mikyel was the first to break the silence and somber expressions. She jumped softly from Mepstet's airborne board and quickly threw her arms around the man. The others dismounted their own boards and waited for Mikyel to step back. Mepstet was the first to let his voice be heard.

"What have you decided?"

The man once again looked over the faces of the four, then at Mepstet's hand. He was holding a large wicker basket with a blanket over it. Looking upon Mikyel's face, he smiled wide and answered finally.

"I've decided…I'm kinda hungry."

They let out short laughs, and prepared the blanket and food, all reminded of that day one month ago. As was the tradition, the breakfast went slowly at first until either Weneibo or Dawelien got the group started. This days ice breaker being imitations of both the overly theatrical Modos, and overly liquored Pycap that helped lead them into light hearted conversation and laughter for the remainder of the meal, and the time after.

Sefton took this moment in wholly. He savored every smile and dramatic gesture. He memorized every glance from Mepstet to Mikyel, and even those returned that went unnoticed by the bowman. He did all this while participating in the nonspecific banter, avoiding as the others did, the one thing they all dared not bring up. This day was not the one to do so. He knew to give them this, as there would be a chance they would never get it again.

The breakfast had ended. The entire group said their goodbyes in turn as they walked through Flaris stopping by each home or workplace.

It was now night in Flaris as Sefton prepared his board with reserve fuel he had purchased earlier. He closed the door to his unlit home and turned around. So surprised by the company he didn't know he had, Sefton jumped back slightly and hit his head on the top of the doorway.

"Dammit!"

He looked up while rubbing his head to look upon the visitors.

"What are you two doing here at this hour?" He asked.

"The same thing you are." Dawelien answered.

"Oh, so you live here now too? Funny thing, I don't remember seeing your name on the property deed."

"What exactly makes you think we were going to fall for the idea of you giving up the search like Mikyel and Mepstet?"

"Well, I guess sometimes I forget what world class intellects look like when they're having spitting competitions. I'm so sorry."

"You really should be, but not to us."

"What are you talking about?"

"Two of your friends aren't quite as quick to your lies as we are."

"I never lied to them."

"Sure you didn't."

"Look…"

"I don't care Sefton. We aren't here to stop you, or give you a lecture."

"Good."

"We're in this together though. Weneibo and I have already decided on this. Whether you think you need us or not, we're with you."

"Wasn't Saint Morning enough for you two?"

"We can handle whatever trouble you throw us all into just fine."

"What trouble I? Fine then, let's just go. I've wasted enough time with you two anyways."

"Where are we off to?"

"The continent of Darkon."

"Oh…wait a minute then."

"What is it?"

"Ummm…do you have spare fuel?"

Sefton turned bright red with anger but remained mostly silent but for the occasional curse muttered while helping the two fuel their boards.

"So is there anything else you two need to do to make my life miserable? Maybe some bathroom breaks, fresh pairs of underwear, pig wrestling? Or could you just kill me and get it over with?"

"Maybe later. I think we should probably be heading off though for now."

"I can't wait."

The trio began the fairly lengthy flight west toward the continent of Darkon. They had just begun to cross the mountains where Noeir the astronomer's observatory was based when Dawelien pulled up next to Sefton.

"Hey, so what's in Darkon all of a sudden? Did something Mepstet tell you point that way when you went to see him?"

"Not exactly. Have you heard anything about what recently happened aboard Bobor?"

"Only something about an intruder."

"Well, I believe that intruder was Sirch."

Sefton rolled his eyes at the blank look on Dawelien's face before taking a breath to continue.

"That guy you told me the Datri brothers were talking about back in Saint Morning."

"Oh, right. The guy they said they saw earlier that day. Their…uncle right?"

"Right. Anyways, Sirch broke into Bobor searching for something, and Mepstet pointed him in this direction."

"Oh…so wait, we're following Sirch now? What happened to the answers you were looking for before?"

"We're still looking, just right now we're taking a different path."

"No kidding."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to tag…"

"Are you going to continue?"

Sefton thought for a moment about taking a swing at his friend but decided against it.

"Ok. So, it turns out, that in some way Sirch was in search of the gods. Or at the very least, a way to contact or summon them."

"Is that possible?"

"According to Mepstet. So, I can't fully explain why, but that that, coupled with what Nithiw said about some guard screaming about the coming of the gods in Saint Morning got me thinking."

"That's it? Sirch asks about the gods, and you hear about some guy from Nithiw who mentions them and that brings us to Darkon?"

"Look, I realize it's kinda thin, and maybe to a degree I'm just going off a feeling. The thing is, Sirch had a symbol on his forehead as well. I don't remember what it means, but I know of somebody who can tell me."

"Who's that?"

"Yesai Bimit."

"Yeah…that didn't help at all."

"Yesai is an amateur writer I met a few years ago in Darkon."

"Which one?"

"No, I mean the continent. He was a wandering writer. He would only return to one of the cities he found himself closest to when he finished a story."

"Ok…"

"So, I ended up bumping into him on my heading out of East Darkon one day. He was on his way to the city to turn in his latest story, but he looked haggard and almost as though he wouldn't make it. As I got closer I realized why. There was a group of demons trailing after him."

"And you helped him? For no reason?"

"Well…I did already have a job to hunt some of those demons anyways. The thing is, I rushed to him, and when I said I was there to help, he had no idea what I was talking about. I had to actually point out the fact the demons were chasing him."

"What?"

"No joke!"

"What a weirdo."

"I know. But anyways, after he finally realized the demons were after him, the two of us took care of enough to them to scare the remainders off. It turned out, that this guy only looked as horrible as he did because he had been up for nearly a week finishing his book, and traveling all about Darkon in the process."

"Alright…so what else?"

"Well, I healed him a little, and he was so grateful he said he'd put me in a future book or something. Now, I'm not sure why, but this guy was interesting to me, so I went ahead and accompanied him into the city to help with some things to get his book finished. I spent the next couple of days reading over his book, helping to edit and such. The story itself was fairly interesting. Had to do with some of the history of Roika and some kind of alternate reality or something, supposing what would happen if the gods went to war. "The Gods Must Be Angry" I think it was called. Anyways, I remember he had illustrations to accompany each new chapter. In one chapter, I swear there was the exact same insignia as the one I saw on Sirch's forehead."

"How's that possible? The story was made up right?"

"Well, yes and no. most of the story he made up, but even so, a large part of what he wrote was connected with Roika's history. Maybe that was too."

"I should hope so."

"What do you mean?"

"Well otherwise, that Yesai guy has one scary devoted fan."

Both Sefton and Dawelien laughed, and even Weneibo who had been silent the entire trip chuckled slightly.

"So," Dawelien said after some time passed. "You must have some idea of where to start Sefton. Even as half baked as your ideas or plans are sometimes, they aren't usually just so…blind."

"Well, there's not really all that much I can think of right now. I suppose we should start at one of the cities, or even the factories and try to get a lead. Other than that though…I guess this plan really is pretty half baked isn't it?"

"Yeah."

The two men smiled before Dawelien continued.

"But I guess as long as the others don't come looking for us it'll be fine."

"What others?"

"Mepstet and Mikyel."

"Well that would be pretty unlikely. I mean why would they…or even how would they?"

"Ummm…"

Sefton's smile quickly faded and he glared at his friend.

"How would they even know about this Dawelien?" The assist asked accusingly.

"Look, I couldn't just leave them both in the dark like you. So I left them a note."

"A note!"

"Yeah, but nothing serious, just that we decided we were still looking for answers and that we were going to Darkon."

"You did what!?"

Mepstet stared worriedly at the message that was delivered for him from Mikyel. It had come much earlier in the day, but with repairs and reports about the incident on Bobor still being done, he hadn't the chance to respond. The words "I have to talk to you!" were all that he could think of, even while riding to her doorstep.

He tapped lightly on the wooden door three times and almost instantly was pulled in through the open doorway.

"Mikyel!" The bowman said surprised as the young woman led him to the table and pushed a letter into his chest.

Mepstet looked at her puzzled a moment before reading. Though the letter was short it took some time to decipher the horrible handwriting of his friend.

"Gods…I should have known." He said taking a nearby seat. "There was no way Sefton would give in like that. Not coming back empty handed. I am such a fool."

"He lied to us all…but only Weneibo and Dawelien could see it. Now they're all gone again. I can't stand this! And why Darkon?"

"He's just chasing ideas now. He can't stand knowing nothing about anything. But…if it weren't for things at Bobor…I wonder…"

"What?"

"He didn't check every lead as he though he had…or maybe, that's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell him that day, or maybe I just didn't want to but some things began coming to me."

"About?"

"That moment in the ruins, when the Master Clockwork called out to Chen."

"What is it?"

"I…can't be sure. At least not yet. Not until I go to Saint Morning and see for myself."

Mepstet stood and turned to the door.

"Wait…Mepstet!"

"I'm sorry Mikyel. This time I'm not sitting by and waiting. I can't."

Mikyel hurried off to an adjoined room as Mepstet headed for the door. He was only a foot out of the house when he felt a hand gripping his forearm.

"I'm not getting left behind again." Mikyel said starting up at Mepstet with a resolve he hadn't seen before.

"Mikyel, if what Sefton is chasing is what I'm thinking of…our paths could both lead to the same place. I don't want you…it'll be dangerous."

"I'm not afraid of any of that. The only thing I can't stand is not knowing if the next word I hear about my dearest friends is that they won't be returning, while I sit idly. If there is some danger, at least we'll be together when we face it. I'm not completely without knowledge on how to fight you know."

She swiveled on her foot to show that she had a sheathed sword at her waist.

"How long has it been since you've used that thing Mikyel?" Mepstet asked remarking on the dusty scabbard.

"Huh? Oh!"

Mikyel ran to the sink to wet a cloth and began wiping down the old heirloom, returning only after she looked it over once more satisfied. Mepstet could only smile.

"Alright, it looks like we're both ready now."

Mepstet tapped the center of his belt and summoned the flying board before them once he was fully outside. Once on, he held his hand out for Mikyel, but noticed she looked away.

"No." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't be a burden any longer."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mepstet, I've decided that if we're going to do this, I need your help with something."

"What?"

"Teach me to fly."


End file.
